The radius of the inscribed circle is 6 cm. What is the number of centimeters in the length of $\overline{AB}$? Express your answer in simplest radical form. [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
draw((sqrt(3),0)--origin--(0,1)--cycle);
real r1 = (sqrt(3) - 1)/2;
draw(Circle((r1,r1),r1));
label("$A$",(sqrt(3),0),SE);
label("$B$",(0,1),NW);
draw(rightanglemark((0,1),origin,(1,0),3));
label(scale(0.8)*"$60^\circ$",(0,0.9),SE);
[/asy]
Define points $C$, $D$, $E$, $F$ and $O$ as shown in the figure.  Triangles $BCO$ and $BFO$ are right triangles that share a hypotenuse, and $CO=6\text{ cm}=OF$.  By the hypotenuse-leg congruency theorem, triangles $BCO$ and $BFO$ are congruent.  Therefore, angles $CBO$ and $FBO$ each measure 30 degrees, so angle $BOC$ measures 60 degrees.  Since the ratio of the length of the longer leg to the length of the shorter leg in a 30-60-90 triangle is $\sqrt{3}$, $BC=CO\cdot\sqrt{3}=6\sqrt{3}$ cm.  Also, angles $DCO$, $CDE$, and $DEO$ each measure 90 degrees, so angle $EOC$ measures 90 degrees as well and quadrilateral $CDEO$ is a rectangle.  Therefore, $CD=OE=6$ cm.  Summing $BC$ and $CD$, we have $BD=6+6\sqrt{3}$.  Because triangle $ABD$ is a 30-60-90 triangle, we can double $BD$ to find $\boxed{AB=12+12\sqrt{3}}$ centimeters.

[asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
draw((sqrt(3),0)--origin--(0,1)--cycle);
real r1 = (sqrt(3) - 1)/2;
draw(Circle((r1,r1),r1));
label("$A$",(sqrt(3),0),SE);
label("$B$",(0,1),NW);
label("$O$",(r1,r1),ESE);
label("$C$",(0,r1),W);
label("$D$",(0,0),SW);
label("$E$",(r1,0),S);
label("$F$",(r1,r1)+r1*dir(60),dir(60));
draw(rightanglemark((0,1),origin,(1,0),3));
draw((r1,r1)+r1*dir(60)--(r1,r1)--(0,r1));
draw((r1,0)--(r1,r1)--(0,1));
draw((r1,r1)--(0,1));
[/asy]